Luck Goldheart
Luck Goldheart-Human Blood Hunter in his mid 40s Appearance His face is soft but scarred, his body is clad in armour, and he has a well built body. On his belt are the weapons he keeps close to him: a war-pick with his name engraved on it in fancy joined up writing as well as his hand crossbow with a blade hidden within in its handle. His back carries a giant pack full of supplies and resources. The armour itself is well kept and maintained with a sheep wool jacket over the armour. His bag has many badges and little trinkets that seem like random junk to anyone else. He has a small wooden sword on one side of the bag a necklace with a lovely pattern around his neck a black ribbon on that he ties his hair up in a war pony tail. He stands at 5 feet 7 and 118 pounds is how heavy is body with no gear. All his features are soft and gentle but scares clearly show his most prominent one is the one going across his cheek it is a clean and sharp cut which goes from the front and to the back of his face. His pure white hair is long and goes to his back it is normally tied up in a war pony tail. His eyes are a yellowish color and his pupils slightly dilated more than most people. The Start of Luck I am Luck Goldheart! Adventure, Justice, and friendship is what I seek in life! I hail from a small village in the northern mountains, its name is Elevation Pit, it's a simple place with simple people living simple lives even how we name ourselves is simple. I spent 45 years up there. Most of my young years were spent either in the mines, skinning pelts, or chasing the woman of my dreams. ' ' As I grew older I settled down with that woman I dreamt so much about;Faith. Soon after we had are first child. we named him Strength. Followed by the adoption of another child who was orphaned when his father died in a mining accident. That child, our new son, was Trust. ' ' As the years went on a crossroads visited our happy lives.My brother Chance wanted to put himself forward to become the village protector. This role meant doom for any person who took it on. If you survived the trials you would then only have 10 years as protector until you would have to leave Elevation Pit before the blood craze stole their humanity and endangered the village. I knew with the strength, faith and trust of my family I could survive the trials and protect the village leaving my brother to live the life he never had the chance to. ' ' The strain of the trails left my memories of them a shrouded mystery. ' ' I lived my 10 years as protector to the fullest. I fought off creatures, helped the village, and smiled everyday knowing I could make someone's life just that little bit better. As the years went by my wife birthed the newest member our family. Her name became the one thing we both desired the most; Time. My final few years were not spent in sadness but joyful moments with my family, making my peace with the village, and preparing myself for the journey to come. As the day drew near a big party was put on to send me on my way and bid me farewell. There were cheers and there was dancing and yes, there were tears. It was just after dawn when I awoke, packed my gear, strapped on the treasures my family gave me, and walked down the road away from my home. It was three more days before I saw another person and what I saw was a curious half elf girl sitting at the side of the road. So I went to greet her. The many thoughts of Luck HELLLLLOOOO! OOO a catman Thats a cool bear. She doesn't wear shoes and is fine cool. Thats some good music. NOW ITS A ELF! What will I make for lunch. Justice. ITS A PUPPY! Oh dear. Ouch. HEY EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS! KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! ISSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA! SSSSSSIIIIILLLYAAAA! AXEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL! LUUUUNNNNNA! LUUUUUUCCCCKKKK oh wait im here. DAM IT IZHKRIN!Category:Characters